Spending Time Together
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: For once the brothers are spending a wonderful evening together with a bit of fun, small bickering and a question: Who is Leo's favorite little brother?
1. Chapter 1

"If we could turn our selves into other animals...What would they be?!" Mikey asked straight out of the blue during a card game:

Mikey and Donnie VS Leo and Raph

The middle brothers looked at him like he had lost 10 000 screws in one hit while Leo just chuckled and picked up his newly won pair of 5's in their 'Go Fish' game "I'm starting to think I should confiscate your fantasy movies, little brother. Your obsession with 'The Hobbit' has officially fried your brain" He chuckled.

Donnie smiled and Raph took another swoop of his beer "What brain? He lost it years ago!...Anyone got a 4?" Leo laid out his two 4 and Mikey had to give up his 4 wish meant Raph and Leo got another pair, since they were playing in team their combined number of pair was counted together at the end. "Well, I have to go against you on that point Leo" Donnie confessed and picked up a card from the card lake " 'The Hobbit' is...The best fantasy I've ever seen!...So Mikey and I plan on going to the premiere of the second 'Hobbit'!"

Mikey attached himself onto Donnie like a little octopus and grinned so much Raph thought his baby brother's head was going to split, judging by his eyes "Leo...I regret taking them to the first movie now!" "At least they agree on something...Instead of 'Geek and Goof Ball' talking" Leo said and handed over his three 6 to Donnie, Raph just sighed and shoved a fist of pop corn before looking at Leo again "You've been smiling since the game began Leo...doesn't it hurt?"

"Can't be worse then Mikey's grin..."

"Admit it Leo! You love wasting time on us!" Mikey whooped and his grin was contagious because it was now on Donnie, Raph rolled his ember eyes and emptied his first beer bottle for the evening and went for his 6 pack cola bottle, flipping the metal lock off with his thumb "You better answer or they'll torture you" "How? I'm immune to tickling, it takes about 3 hours to make me really pissed and do you want me to go on?" "Heaven forbid! Just get a card already!"

Leo chuckled and got a pair that left him card less "Good luck, I'm going to get some more tea...And more snacks, What the shell is your stomach made of Mikey?! A fricking black hole?!"

He smiled like mad when laughter erupted behind him as Raph's mouth full of cola went all over Donnie and Mikey, who were rolling on the floor clutching their midsection and tears falling. Raph tried to breath but that didn't go so well.

_*And they whine that I have no humor, well think again lil' bros* _Leo chuckled and prepared his tea, listening to his little brothers talk in the living room.

* * *

"Is it just me or is Leo...Different?" Mikey asked.

"Okay what brought that up?! Leo's crazy enough to train EVERY day! Even when we don't have to...I swear I'm going to secure those door with everything I can!" Raph said and took a swoop of his cola while Donnie giggled "What for? Leo's Katanas can cut through anything!"

"Crap, forgot about that"

"How CAN they cut through everything?" "That is a mystery to the world little brother, and I am not going to dig into it...And your animal question doesn't make sense by the way" Donnie said and looked at Raph who was staring on the same spot.

"How much does he care about us?"

Mikey's hairless eye brow shot up and Donnie dropped his jaw "Raph, are you nuts? Why wouldn't Leo love us?!" "Some big bros don't..." "Like you?"

"Mikey!"

Raph dragged Mikey in a head lock and gave him a light nuggie "I don't count coz I need you guys"

"Glad to hear you do care, even if your temper says the opposite sometimes"

Leo placed a bowl of popcorn on the table and took a sip from his tea and watched Mikey swap the cards "By the way...I care about you guys because Splinter would crack my shell like nut...And you are the best little brothers" Leo said and looked at Raph, who whistled innocently and looked the other way, leaving Donnie and Mikey with huge grins.

* * *

"Leo? Who is your favorite little brother?"

The blue masked turtle almost dropped his cards at the question and looked at Mikey "If I tell you're going to kill me, so I'm gonna shut up about that" Raph grinned like a moron and claimed his kings "Come on Leo, he's not going to drop the subject until you give in" "Which is why Leo prefers not to tell"

"Says the one who doesn't turn my days into a hurricane!" Leo laughed and finally placed all his card up side "I'm going to bed, night guys" "Night bro!" Donnie stretched and thought about going to bed himself "What do you think Leo meant when he said that I didn't turn his days into a hurricane?" "You're the good boy and we two tear the lair apart day after day, some genius you are!" Raph chuckled and got up to clean up his mess of bottles.

"Which means you're his...Meeehhhh! Donnie is Leo's favorite! My status is in danger!" Mikey whined and was pulled in another head lock "Sorry bro, but they are right" "You're just saying that because Mikey is YOUR favorite" Donnie grinned and was gone in a blink, leaving two stunned turtles behind.

"REALLY?! 8D"

"Oh crap -_-"

* * *

**i can make a 2nd chapter of Leo/Donnie cuteness if that is your highest wish :3 but i got alot to do so be patient with the results.  
**

**I will leave it on-going till i have a vote...ah who am i kidding? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo, we got one lil'bro that refuses to leave the lab...Again"

The eldest chuckled as he got up from his bed and his sleep "So you went to the last resort?" "Had to, ran out of ideas when the first 4 didn't work" Raph grinned like crazy and followed the leader to the lab, where a stubborn little turtle refused to leave "This, is how you get a little brother to bed" Leo said in his 'business voice'.

Raph's eyes humorously widened in shock when Leo walked, (over hovered Raph wasn't sure...No sound was coming from him).

The next 2 seconds became a blur as the purple turtle got trapped in a big brother hug, work saved and computers off and bolted to the side when the door was slammed and locked...With like a tons of chains, the green blue blur then speed towards the sheared bedroom and soon Leo walked out calmly "Done, come look at the results" He chuckled when he saw Raph struggling up and rubbing his tail.

*_How in the ****ing shell did he do that?! First he's a ghost and then he's like that blue hedgehog Mikey was babbling about...Sonic? Or was it that Black/Red one?* _Raph thought and when he reached the room his oldest and second youngest brother shared he lost it and clung to his midsection. Donnie was tied to the lower bunk bed with a pissed look and his bottom lip stuck out, mumbling about 'mean big brothers'.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to Splinter, ignoring Mikey, and the threats of what will happen to you lab and not doing as I say...The very last resort was...Ta-daa!*_Hands waving towards Leo*_ Leonardo!...GET TO BED WHEN YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO!" Leo closed the door as Raph left and started untying his little brother.

"I didn't want to tie you but that's what happens when you live with me around" Leo chuckled and tucked in the younger "It's okay...I should have known Raph would do that in the end...And I let it slid like it wouldn't happen" "Letting your guard down? Looks like this little ninja needs a lesson!"

With that Leo attacked his poor brother in a tickle torture that the younger brothers loved, Leo wasn't ticklish so it was always him who attacked them just like now, no matter how much Donnie tried he still laughed and when Leo finally stopped 10 minuets later Donnie was crying and tried to catch his breath. "You're going to kill me one day" He panted and crawled into Leo's strong embrence and felt Leo's chin on top of his head "I love you little brother, no matter what I'll always be here"

Donnie closed his eyes and just listened to Leo's heartbeat, remembering how many times they had been close of losing him. Leo felt his chest getting wet and knew Donnie was crying "Shhh...It's okay...Hey! Get dressed and meet me by the elevator, I'll get the others" Leo kissed the olive green forehead and nuzzled their beaks to get a little squeal before leaving and skidded to far from Raph's door that he had to turn around "Raph! Raph get up and get dressed! We're going out" Leo almost landed on his face when the door flew open and a multicolored blur flew past him, Leo just shrugged and went to get the baby of the four. "Mikey! Wake up! We're going out!" "Why?" Mikey stood by the door wiping the sleep from his eyes when he got a light kiss on his nose "Topside, there something I want to show you...And this only happens once every 100th year" Mikey giggles and held his nose while nodding and started getting warmly dressed.

* * *

"Okay Leo, why are we here?" Raph asked as he covered both him and Mikey in a big blanket to keep them warm. Mikey could feel the warmth just flowing out from Raph like he was a element of fire and snuggled deeper down. "Okay okay, you don't have to bury yourself in me!" Raph chuckled.

Donnie was happily snuggling with Leo, they to under a big blanket and on Leo's free side there was a basket of warm chocolate and tea and cinnamon buns, one of the things he did not blow up when baking. "You'll see in a minuet" Leo chuckled and positioned Donnie so he was leaning against Leo's chest, and warped the blanket around Donnie "You get sick the fastest and we all know how cranky you get" "Crankier then Raph" Mikey laughed and squealed when his cap was pulled over his eyes. Leo caught the smile and the loving look in Raph's eyes and memorized it for the rest of his life.

*_That's the Raph I remember* _ Leo thought and ran a hand over Raph's head, twisting his mask so it covered his ember eyes earning a laugh that was doubtfully his usually tough one "Leo, is that why we're here?"

Leo looked in the sky and found that the sky was filled with stars that was falling, and the sky had blue shade that almost matched his mask. Looking at his brothers he chuckled when he saw Raph and Mikey watch with wide eyes and open mouths, Donnie was snuggling closer to Leo and giggled when he got a loving kiss on his forehead. "Mikey, want chocolate or tea?" "Chocolate! Tea is poison" Leo felt his jaw drop and his brothers lost it, they had never ever seen Leo looking like that and Raph managed to take a picture. "Wh-what?! It keeps you calm and..." "It's poison, it makes you turn boring!" Mikey yelled and held his cup with both hands and giggled when Raph snatched two cinnamon buns "Oh look, they aren't burned!"

"Shut up" Leo growled but he was grinning as he took a zip of his tea and circled an arm around Donnie to keep him warm. Moments like these always made Leo the happiest, feeling a weight on his shoulder he found Raph leaning on him with a sleepy Mikey in his arms.

"I love you guys so much..."

"Love you too big brother...Thanks for bringing us here" Three voices answered

* * *

**and there's the chapter i've been struggling to get up :) most part have been corrected coz i wrote some parts on tablet  
**


End file.
